


chasing angels • baekhyun x chanyeol

by abnegative



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angels, Demons, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol are enemy demons. This was written for one of my Wattpad readers as a request.





	chasing angels • baekhyun x chanyeol

 

 

Baekhyun stalked the scent. He was going to win this time. He was done with being a level 2 enforcer for his area and this was his chance to get a promotion. His eyes glowed the same red as his hair as he stalked the trail of the angel that dared trespass into his area.

 

He could feel himself getting closer. His claws flashed and retracted as he ran through the night. He wasn't lucky enough to have wings, he had to rely on his ground speed, and when he caught up to the angel injured and limping through the dark scrub he silently rejoiced. He had this job in the bag. He was sure to get promoted to area leader and couldn't wait to drag this beautiful piece of shit back to their headquarters and hand him over to Junmyeon. He could already feel the praise flooding over him.

 

Just as he was about to grab the angel he felt a breeze and swore. It was his rival, his competition, his enemy. Fucking Chanyeol. Baekhyun grabbed for the angel's arm as Chanyeol moved in on top of them, his heavy wings beating strongly, allowing him to swoop down like an overgrown bat.

 

"Fuck you Chanyeol. This ones mine. I got here first." Baekhyun pulled his cuffs out of his pocket as his eyes flowed with rage. "Bullshit. Who do you think wounded him." Chanyeol began to laugh loudly as his own eyes flowed grey with the cold. "Anyway. I already called it in. Junmyeon's expecting me to bring it back."

 

Baekhyun ignored him and cuffed the angels arms behind its back. "Got a name?" He sneered and the angel ignored him. He grabbed it by the hair and pulled hard and the being of light spat in his face. It burned and Baekhyun let go and Chanyeol was quick to swoop in and grab it before it took off.

 

"It's name is Yixing and it's more dangerous than it looks Baekhyun. Don't let go of it again." Chanyeol sneered. "If you have any fucking brains you'll help me bring it in." Baekhyun sulked. "Yeah well I cant fly so if you want help you'll have to fucking run."

 

An hour later they had it by one arm each. They dragged the glowing being of life and light into the dungeon under their headquarters. The angel struggled the whole way and they held it tight until it was locked safely away in a concrete cell. When they finally had the angel stashed away Baekhyun continued to sulk as his red eyes flashed. "Fucking Chanyeol. You had to turn up and take my fucking catch. I needed that." Chanyeol smirked. "You never would have been able to bring it in without me Baekhyun and you know it."

 

"You think you're better than me?" Baekhyun seethed. "Faster? Stronger?" Chanyeol sneered at his anger and laughed. "I don't think, Baekhyun, I fucking know." Baekhyun turned away before his face gave away his weakness. He was just about to storm out when Chanyeol grabbed him and pushed him hard against the wall of the dungeon. "Fuck you Chanyeol. Let go of me." Chanyeol leaned

down and shut Baekhyun's incessant chatter up with a deep kiss.

 

Baekhyun felt his anger boil in his stomach as he let the huge demon prey upon his tongue. His own was soft and human like and he almost gasped in surprise as Chanyeol's long forked tongue snaked sharply inside his mouth.

 

"I fucking hate you..." Baekhyun sucked in oxygen desperately when Chanyeol broke their kiss and began to nibble his way down Baekhyun's neck. "Why are you doing this..." "Because." Chanyeol smirked. "You're so fucking annoying. And beautiful. And I thought if I stuff my cock in your runt sized mouth you might finally shut the fuck up...."

 

Fuck... Baekhyun thought as Chanyeol's big hands worked themselves under his loose shirt. He wanted to push him off but he hadn't been fucked in a really long time and something about the way Chanyeol's dry calloused hands and his sharp claws raked down his body really did it for him.

 

He leaned back against the cold bricks of the wall and tossed his shirt over his head. His eyes glowed red in the dim light of the dungeon and he could feel the heat of Chanyeol's hands all the way into his skin.

 

"On your knees." Chanyeol commanded him and to his surprise Baekhyun submitted. It wouldn't have made a difference. He wouldn't admit it aloud but Chanyeol was stronger than him. He sank to his knees clad only in his work pants and gulped when Chanyeol's cock was in front of his face.

 

He took as much of it as he could into his mouth as he silently cursed Chanyeol. Bigger, faster, stronger, could fly and had the biggest cock he'd ever seen. He moaned and whined as he sucked and the head of Chanyeol's cock rubbed against the back of his throat. He whined and gagged and coughed and Chanyeol grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Fuck, even this can't make you shut up, you're unstoppable Baekhyun."

 

Baekhyun pulled his mouth off with a pop and gasped for air. Chanyeol was shedding his clothes at record speed and Baekhyun quickly dropped his pants as well. "Come here.." Chanyeol grabbed him and pulled him close, his breath like fire down Baekhyun's cold skin, his forked tongue lapping and lashing at his neck. "Jump...." He said and Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck and jumped and his naked body was quickly pinned against the wall. Chanyeol held him easily and he wrapped his legs around the tall demon as he felt a finger teasing his hole.

 

Baekhyun shivered when the finger pushed inside him. It felt so fucking good. It was long and thick but it wasn't enough. "Stop wasting time and fuck me." Baekhyun complained as Chanyeol began to laugh. "You're such a whiny fucking bitch." He lifted Baekhyun higher and lowered him down onto his throbbing cock.

 

Baekhyun clenched as he felt Chanyeol's huge cock twitch inside him. It was thick and hot and filled him up exactly how he imagined. "Aaaaahhhh..." he whined again as Chanyeol began to move, slowly at first, pressing his bare back hard against the concrete bricks of the wall.

 

"Fuck. You're so tight. Ugh..." Chanyeol grunted as he began to slam hard into the smaller demon secured in his arms. He held him with one arm while the other was free to roam Baekhyun's chest and neck. He let his tongue flick against Baekhyun's ear as his hips thrust up into the warm body captive in his grasp. He let his hand wander Baekhyun's soft smooth neck and for a brief moment he wondered if he should kill him. It would be so easy to wrap his big hand around Baekhyun's soft neck and choke him hard while he fucked him.

 

But he only considered it for a second before he moved his hand to pump Baekhyun's erection instead. His huge warm hand worked his cock as his hips thrust up harder and faster and he fucked Baekhyun hard against the wall. He expected him to scream, to moan or whine, but Baekhyun's eyes just glowed as red as his hair as he panted quietly and came into Chanyeol's big hand.

 

His cum shot out and ran down Chanyeol's hand. His glowing red eyes had adjusted to the low light in the dungeon and he watched as Chanyeol's forked tongue flicked out and licked the cum running down his hand to his wrist. He slowed his thrusts as he licked each finger clean and hummed in delight.

 

"You taste great Baekhyun." His grey eyes glowed with their strange cold fire as he raked his eyes over Baekhyun. He took in his messy flame red hair, his glowing eyes, his flushed cheeks and his skin that seemed lit from within. A long low growl built up inside and he let it out loudly as he thrust and pounded and fucked the smaller demon hard against the concrete wall. He came with one last long low moan, his head tossed back, his lips captured between his pointed teeth. He was suddenly spent and as he slowed he released his grip on Baekhyun and lowered him back to the floor.

 

"I still hate you." Baekhyun frowned as he gathered his clothes up from the floor. "I know. And you're still a whiny fucking bitch." Chanyeol retorted but he didn't miss the glimmer of mischief in Baekhyun's glowing eyes. Or the slight smile playing across the edges of his lips.

 

"I guess we can share the credit for the catch." Baekhyun said as they passed the cell containing the rogue angel they had chased all over the scrubland. Chanyeol frowned when he noticed the cell door ajar and swore. "Fuck. Where the fuck did he go?"


End file.
